1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital TV service using a wired or wireless communication network provides various services that cannot be provided from an existing analog broadcast service. For example, internet protocol television service (IPTV), one type of the digital TV service, allows a user to actively select the type of viewing program and viewing time. The IPTV service can provide various enhanced services based on such an interaction, for example, internet search, home shopping, and online gaming.
Moreover, recent digital TVs recognize user's gestures and provide services performing functions corresponding to the recognized user's gestures. However, gesture instructions are complex and must be remembered or memorized by users, making it very inconvenient.